


Gelati

by RaspberrYuu



Series: Gelati [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 写作9410同人，读作西澳旅游留学软广





	Gelati

1.  
有车不开来，来了又翘课，翘课了又没带钱包。  
皱着眉头想摆出兄长尊严的张艺兴，听到吴世勋奶着嗓子撒娇要吃冰淇淋又软了心。  
"唔……泡泡糖和Turkish delight口味的吧……"  
吴世勋从没去探究过后面一种口味的翻译是什么。不过是某次上课，讲师例行用一包吉百利的综合巧克力套装，奖励主动回答的学生，鬼使神差地爱上这个口味。  
"噫……恶趣味。"  
嘴里嫌弃着，张艺兴还是用流利的英语跟柜台小哥点了单。这家炸鱼薯条Cicerello's 是本地历史悠久，远近驰名的一家店，门口的冰淇淋小铺也自然沾光生意颇好。  
红色系和紫色系的两个冰淇淋球挤挤挨挨地塞在小纸杯里，看起来就甜腻过头。曾尝过一口Turkish delight巧克力的张艺兴就发过誓，绝对不会再碰，那种奇怪的甜味他根本消化不来。  
"不要！太甜了！而且你以为所有人都是你啊，怎么吃都不长肉。"  
"一口，就尝一口嘛。"  
吴世勋拿着手里还没动的冰淇淋就往他嘴边凑。勺子就一根，冰淇淋就一杯，要是自己开口先吃了，按照张艺兴的原则，更是一口都不肯再动的。唯美食不可辜负啊，甜食爱好者今天也在坚持不懈地卖着安利。  
按下了手机开关键，锁屏显示实时34℃。这估计还不是日照下的温度。只想赶紧找个有空调的地方坐下，张艺兴拖着赖在原地的吴世勋就准备往里面走。一回头看到还被举着的冰淇淋球已然开始融化，结成乳白色还掺着粉红色的水珠，坠坠下落要滴到吴世勋的手上了……  
本打算放弃这轮拉锯战的吴世勋，就看着张艺兴突然伸手抓住自己握着冰淇淋杯的手，低头将脸凑过去，伸出粉红的舌尖，从杯沿开始，轻柔地一路舔了上去。直到张艺兴将舌尖的一小团冰淇淋卷进嘴里，吴世勋才把目光从他已被热气烤成殷红的嘴唇挪开，转向抓住自己的那只手上。  
"别闹了，快点吃。都开始化了。"  
抽回右手，张艺兴看了看自己的食指，将本该落到吴世勋手上的溶液也尽数舔净，还是觉得手指黏黏的不大舒服。  
"太甜了，这得加多少糖啊。再杵着不管你了啊，我先进去洗个手。"  
说着已经径自推开了玻璃门，沁人心脾的空调风扑面而来。  
刚才还闹腾着的吴世勋一时间没了声音，盯着手里的冰淇淋一会儿，将杯子转过来，沿着刚才被舔过的路径，用自己的舌头又细细品味了一次。  
"嗯。"  
是好甜。

  
2.  
学校总喜欢弄幺蛾子，把一大群人叫到老远的Fremantle开会。一是说课题邀请的顾客是本地政府工作人员不方便外出，二是方便对课题进行实地考察。来这读书的谁没去过那镇啊！好吃的好玩的烂熟于心，实地考察纯属浪费时间。就算内心如此吐槽着，吴世勋也没胆得罪讲师。  
公共交通实惠很多，尤其学生还半价，可不开车就要提前两个小时出门。吴世勋说是旅游圣地停车麻烦而且贵，死活不愿拿着车钥匙出门。  
火车吭哧吭哧地开到了CBD，张艺兴拎起睡得昏天黑地的吴世勋就去转另一辆火车。驶往目的地的这条火车线在工作日特别空闲，一节车厢也不过十来人。手里端着手机玩着游戏，张艺兴的右耳里还插着耳机听歌，耳机的另一端连接着的脑袋就晃晃悠悠地靠在了肩上。一扭头，鼻尖触碰到蓝色的帽檐。  
"有那么困吗？"  
"嗯……"看不见吴世勋的脸，就听见他的声音从帽子下面闷闷地传了过来。"昨晚把课题的资料整理了一下……城市历史，名玩古店之类的……"  
"所以才不肯开车？怎么不让我开？"  
"唔……你开车的时候要是我睡着了，不放心……"  
"你瞎操心谁呢！"  
一把将吴世勋的帽子掀掉，平时明明比自己还高半个头的吴世勋，就这么抬头眼巴巴望着自己，还有点可怜兮兮的样子。颜狗顿时败下阵来，再大的怒火也被这张好看的脸给熄灭了。  
"……你这帽子硌着我肩膀难受。"  
佯装没事，顺手将帽子扣在自己头上，又把吴世勋毛绒绒的脑袋按回自己右肩。  
"睡吧，到了我喊你。"  
"嗯。"  
用能自由活动的左手滑动手机屏幕，切换成舒缓的英文情歌列表，耳机的音乐潺潺流入耳中。听歌的时候张艺兴总会不自觉地跟着音乐，动着嘴型比着歌词。  
迷迷糊糊中，吴世勋听着已经播到了第二首，Hunter Hayes的《Wanted》。  
一个转弯，线路临近终点站已经能看到蔚蓝的海。和这节车厢一样，坐落西海岸的城市正全身心地沐浴在下午的阳光中。张艺兴皱了皱眉，抬起左手挡在吴世勋已经阖着的眼睑上面。  
眯着眼偷偷看着眼前手掌的纹路，为了掩盖控制不住上扬的嘴角，吴世勋调整了一下斜倚的姿势，呼吸渐渐变得均匀绵长。  
"...And I wanna call you mine?  
Wanna hold your hand forever?  
and never let you forget it?..."

  
3.  
结果，那个通宵整理课题资料的人，在开会中途休息的时候，怂恿张艺兴一起翘掉了本该是整个课题中最重要的环节。什么"比起听那些整天坐办公室的政府人员说的话，还不如自己去看"，"反正讲师会把录音和重点整理上传到课件里的啦"。  
事实证明这人只是想跑出来玩罢了。  
"还生气呢？"  
吃完炸鱼就把淀粉含量过多的薯条留给了吴世勋，吴世勋笑着把自己吃完薯条还剩炸鱼的那份推到了张艺兴面前。  
"不吃了。"  
张艺兴紧盯着手机，一手遮着强烈的光线，一手在屏幕上飞快地滑动着。  
"要不我们还是坐进去？"  
"不要，空调风吹得脖子难受……"  
在室内充分享受了空调，点单之后还是挑了个室外的座位坐下，舒适的海风把包薯条的锡箔纸吹得哗哗作响。  
"所以到底在生什么气嘛？"  
"明明通宵准备课题材料，却把课翘掉啊……弄不懂你……"  
张艺兴的注意力已经完全被手机游戏吸引了过去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的好像自言自语。  
"还不是你，整天不是上课学习泡图书馆，就是打工……"  
而我想和你约会啊。瞥了一眼张艺兴完全没在意自己在说什么。  
"哦，还有玩手游……"

  
回家洗完澡，张艺兴的耳朵后面，还有后颈下面一小片就开始火辣辣地发烫了。  
"诶诶，世勋，你的芦荟水呢？"  
"入口柜子第二格……你晒伤了？"吴世勋靠在床上看手机，抬眼就看到张艺兴头发还滴着水就开门进来。  
"嗯……痒死了……"  
"别抓！"吴世勋下床抓住张艺兴的手，把他的头掰过来查看耳后。"你没涂防晒吗？"  
"耳朵和脖子后面忘了。"  
"你坐下，我看看"  
张艺兴背对着在床上坐下，吴世勋一根手指勾开他宽松的居家服领口查看后面。从上头能一眼看到后腰，坐着的时候后背略微弓起来。接近脖颈的地方已经一片绯红了，幸免于难的白嫩皮肤因为刚洗过热水澡，还带着点点粉红。发尖上滴下的水珠，就顺着后脊线一路滑下去……  
"怎么样啊？"  
"啊……"吴世勋收回贪婪的眼神，用指甲轻刮了一下晒伤的皮肤，就看到张艺兴脖子一缩。"还好没脱皮。"然后从他手里拿过瓶子。  
喷雾状的芦荟水一接触皮肤，舒爽的清凉感让张艺兴顿时觉得没那么痒了。吴世勋的手指在那片绯红上轻轻抚摸着，将芦荟水一点点涂匀。  
"耳朵，耳朵后面。"张艺兴小声催促着。  
耳后那块皮肤很小，指尖还沾着的多余的水，吴世勋伸出两指触碰上去。  
碰到的瞬间，张艺兴的肩膀就是一抖。敏感的地方被他人触及，要用极大的自制力才能抵抗条件反射的逃脱。手指的压力越来越轻柔，越来越似有似无。原本就灼烧发痒的地方感觉更火上浇油了。  
"你干嘛呢……"  
终于忍不住了，张艺兴一下子偏开头，往后仰视着面无表情的吴世勋，一脸深沉着不知道在想什么。看他缩着脖子的可爱模样，吴世勋笑着把芦荟水瓶子递给张艺兴。  
"怕痒你还是自己涂吧。"  
"不是……你手指的动作太……"  
"太怎么了？"  
色情。这是第一时间出现在张艺兴脑海里的词。  
"没……"  
"嗯？耳朵怎么红了？"  
"晒伤！晒伤的啦！"感觉心里一有点事就能被看穿似的，面对吴世勋故意的调笑，张艺兴有点气急败坏。"我去我自己房间涂了，明天还你。"  
"……好。"  
扣上锁扣靠着墙，右手上还保留着一点不属于他的体温。盯着自己的指尖看了一会儿，吴世勋闭上眼，呼吸逐渐加重，仰头将后脑勺磕在墙上。  
准备用刚抚摸过柔嫩皮肤的那只手，自给自足。

  
张艺兴闷声闷气地抱怨着，踱步走回自己房间。后颈的液体已经干了，灼热的瘙痒又渐渐爬上那片皮肤。抬手摸了下刚才吴世勋触碰过的位置，不可控制浮现出来的记忆让张艺兴瞬间红透了脸。

  
4.  
搬出之前两人从读语言课起就一直住着的寄住式房子的时候，吴世勋曾提议去租一个公寓。张艺兴算了算帐，否了这个提议。公寓租金少说每周也要400朝上，加上水电网种种，尤其夏天要开空调，就算两人平摊也太不省心了。  
吴世勋说这些由他包了，张艺兴尽管进去住就是。作为工薪阶层偏上家庭出生，尽力自己打工承担生活费的张艺兴，凭着自身教养才没对富二代吴世勋翻白眼。  
"要住你自己去，我才不要。"  
最终两人还是找了一个距离购物中心不近，但是交通还算方便的独栋房子，一人租了一个小房间。床贴墙，桌贴墙，柜子也贴墙，中间空出来的地方还能勉强打个地铺，也就这么大了。所幸的是，这房子被之前的房客弄得实在太过脏乱，房东也只是将手头空闲房子出租，根本无暇管理，因此也就没人愿意入住，只有他们俩。张艺兴一拍胸脯，将清扫的工作全权揽下。两周后房东来收租时，看到整洁但不敢说如新的房子的时候，激动地拉着张艺兴的手，将他原本每周150的房租又降到了135。  
"不是说我减了房租就该我干活。你给我把水池里的碗洗了！"  
不想一直吹着空调风的吴世勋躺在客厅破旧的沙发里小憩，又被劈头盖脸的一顿骂。  
"哥你没出门啊……我以为你已经去打工了……"  
"今天周四啊，我要上到晚九点呢。"平日所有五点半就关门的店铺，在每周的shopping day会一直开到九点。张艺兴打开冰箱看了眼剩菜，还足够。"你想吃面条还是饭？"早就对自己打工地方的饭菜腻烦了，张艺兴每天带回的工作餐就干脆以吴世勋的选择做标准。  
"唔……面吧……不要炒面……"  
换好鞋子，抓起桌上的钥匙。  
"嗯，我出门了。我回来前把碗洗了！"  
"知道啦……"  
满口答应着，听到关门声音后，眼睛又闭上了。

  
5.  
「推拒的手是什么意思呢？明明觉得很舒服不是吗？不要一边摇着头，一边把腰往我手里送啊。」  
「想要更舒服就把腿张得更开啊。用你的声音，眼神，还有你的舌头来勾引我。」  
「体内缠得那么紧，就那么不想让我出去吗。」  
「哥。」  
「你喜欢我吗？」  
身下的人双臂交叠地遮住脸，没有发出声音，却用口型比出一个毫无疑问的"No"。  
……  
也不知道是惊醒还是热醒了。墙上的钟指着八点整，竟然睡了那么久。要不是梦境的最后一幕，吴世勋估计自己的小兄弟此时应该精神百倍。  
自从上次从Fremantle回来再次触碰到张艺兴的肌肤之后，这段记忆出现在他梦里的次数越来越多。  
唯一不同的是，当时他问到张艺兴是否喜欢他时，张艺兴只是挡着脸，没有回答。第二天醒来，身边的人已经不见。头还因为酒精的副作用阵痛着。可前一晚发生的事他一件没忘。吴世勋在家忐忑不安了一天，终于等到下班回来的张艺兴，他也只是和往常一样，将外带的工作餐从袋子里拿出来，问吴世勋是当晚饭吃还是第二天中午吃。  
"……明天吧。"  
"嗯。"  
弯腰打开冰箱门，将一次性塑料饭盒放了进去。当吴世勋甚至开始怀疑前一晚的一切不过是黄粱一梦的时候，他看见了张艺兴领子微偏露出来的红印。  
吴世勋没敢问出口。他不明白，明明没有拒绝和他做爱，却不愿开口回答那个问题代表着什么。就算因为酒精作用不记得前一晚的事，但明明和他在同一张床上醒来，却好像什么都没发生又代表着什么。张艺兴还和以前一样，学校，图书馆，打工，给吴世勋带饭回家，数落着他打扫卫生。  
但吴世勋会时不时去看那个红印，直到红印完全消失，张艺兴身上没有留下任何他的印记之后。那场情事仿佛就不曾存在过吴世勋大脑以外的地方。  
吴世勋觉得这份压抑快要挨到极限了。身体就从来没将那份快感忘掉。一次根本不够。他还想睡张艺兴两次，三次，四次……让他夜夜在自己身下承欢，次次都因他的撞击而汗毛竖立……  
分针已经指到二十。吴世勋想起水池还没洗的碗筷，终于从沙发上爬了起来。

  
6.  
门"吱呀"一声，张艺兴回来了。走进厨房，碗筷是洗了，但洗台上的水迹昭显着刚洗没多久。  
"哥，回来了？"吴世勋从自己房间里出来，全身透着空调的清凉。  
"嗯……对了这个给你。一个客人送的。"  
接过来盒子，包装上写着酒心巧克力。吴世勋吊起一边眉毛。张艺兴可是典型的一杯倒，酒心巧克力吃完都会晕乎乎的，难怪不要了。  
"有客人找你搭讪了？"  
"也不算啦……常来吃饭的巧克力店的员工，说是处理快过期的商品，吃晚饭的时候给我带了一盒。"  
掏出钥匙开了自己房门，按下空调遥控器又把门关上。  
"我房间凉下来之前先去你房间乘会儿凉。"  
"好。"  
"你桌上的冰咖啡能喝吗？"  
"随你。"  
还在厨房研究酒心巧克力口味的吴世勋突然抬起头。冰咖啡？他桌上那不是冰咖啡啊……冲回房间，看到坐在床边的张艺兴手上的玻璃杯已经空了。  
"……怎么有股酒精味……"  
吴世勋默默看着张艺兴，从自己桌脚旁边拿起一个瓶子。  
百利甜，咖啡味，17%。

一口将一杯闷下去，吞到一半的时候察觉了不对劲，但已经入口，吐出来太没礼貌，就干脆全部咽了下去。  
房间里一时间静极了，还是张艺兴先放下杯子，站起来说自己房间的温度应该差不多降下来，先回房间了。  
目送他出去带上门，吴世勋又坐回椅子里，翻阅着电脑里的文献资料，脑子里全是一些莫须有的期待，但又不敢让这份期待膨胀，告诉自己他已经睡着了。  
文献里的词，他一个都看不进去，滑着鼠标的手指在听到"叩叩"的两声敲门声时停了下来。  
"门没锁。"   
等了一会儿也没动静，吴世勋自己站起来把门打开，外面什么人也没有。错觉吗？关上门，刚回到桌前，敲门声又响了，再去开门，还是没人。吴世勋探出头往左边看，果然在转弯墙角那里，看到匆忙躲起来的身影。活像一个偷萝卜的兔子。  
被张艺兴这副样子逗笑了，吴世勋手里握着门把没松手，将门又掩上，就这么盯着涂了白漆的门。  
"叩……"  
刚响第一声，门就突然被拽开，吴世勋一把将外面的张艺兴拉了进来，将门关上。  
张艺兴的脸红红的，眼神还懵着，看着吴世勋的脸才突然醒悟般的，"哎呀！被你发现了！"  
酒精浓度只够让吴世勋当饮料喝的东西，竟然让这哥发起酒疯来了。把张艺兴按坐在床上，吴世勋蹲下来抬头问他。  
"哥你干嘛呢？"  
"不干嘛啊……"  
"这是几根手指？"  
"我清醒着呢！三根！"手指是没数错，清醒就值得怀疑了。张艺兴不耐烦地拨开吴世勋的手，"你骗我！那个怎么不是冰咖啡！"  
吴世勋心里喊着冤，嘴上还是据理力争着。  
"上次去超市的酒水店，还是哥付钱买的啊。"  
反应本身就慢的张艺兴，此时歪着头又是想了好一会儿才想起来。  
"啊！那个！"  
说是有积分卡，张艺兴抢着拿去排队付钱，结果被收银员要求出示有年龄证明的证件。虽然东方人的面孔在他们看来都偏年轻，但张艺兴压根没想到自己25了还要被怀疑是否未成年。知道张艺兴只带了卡和钥匙就出了门，吴世勋笑着掏出自己的驾照才成功付款走人。  
"原来是咖啡味的啊……"从桌脚拿起瓶子，张艺兴打开瓶盖，鼻头翕动，"还蛮好闻的。"  
无论是外表还是现在一系列可爱的行为举止，哪里有一点二十五岁的样子。  
"还有混着冰淇淋的喝法，哥要试试吗？"  
心里怀揣着的期待，从张艺兴进入自己房间的时候就开始骚动。  
"嗯！"  
"等我下。"  
拿起刚才的玻璃杯，吴世勋绕到厨房，拿出冷冻层的maple taffy味的冰淇淋盒子，用挖球器沾了点水，熟练地滚出一个冰淇淋球，轻轻扣进杯子里。回到房间，将没有冷藏过的百利甜倒进杯中，冰淇淋球开始慢慢融化。  
"尝尝。"  
张艺兴坐着伸出双手接过杯子，抵在嘴边小口啜着。可能是酒精的味道，也可能是冰淇淋的温度，眉头抖了一下。  
"好喝吗？"  
"嗯！"  
从站着的角度看，双手抱着玻璃杯红着脸，用力点头的样子实在太可爱了。  
"给我也喝点。"  
拿起杯子，吴世勋微微仰头，眼角却往下瞥。张艺兴就这样无知无觉地抬头看着他，小舌头伸出来舔了舔唇上残留的甜味……  
将化得还剩下一半冰淇淋球的玻璃杯放到一边，吴世勋猛地低头吻上张艺兴，用大拇指撬开他的牙关，将嘴里未吞咽的酒慢慢送了进去。控制着液体传递的速度，吴世勋让张艺兴一滴没漏地全喝了下去。末了舔了一遍整齐的牙齿，才离开了他的唇。  
吴世勋就这么弯着腰，双手撑在依旧坐在床边的张艺兴两侧，等着他的下文。  
然而那人只是吧唧吧唧嘴，看着距离自己不到10公分的双眼，疑惑地问:"你不喝了吗？"  
真不能让这哥喝酒。  
在心里下了此等定论，吴世勋捧着因为酒精效果微微发烫的脸，将他压进自己床里，再次亲了上去。

  
7.  
"痒……"  
张艺兴嘟着嘴抱怨着，扭开身子，不想让吴世勋的舌尖贴在自己胸口。但是吴世勋纠缠不休地怎么都躲不掉，张艺兴干脆翻个身，胸部朝下趴着，让他再也碰不到。  
"烦死了，不让你碰！"  
这人喝醉之后的心智到底才多大啊……到底有没有意识到现在正在发生什么呢？吴世勋简直哭笑不得。  
半哄半骗的将他上衣脱了，背上晒伤的一圈皮肤已经变成浅棕色。从未经阳光曝晒的后背一片白嫩光滑，还有下面……想要证明自己的想法似的，吴世勋的手抓着张艺兴后腰裤子的边缘，一把扯下。丰满的臀肉果然和后背的皮肤保持着一个颜色。  
"唔……干嘛……屁股好凉……"  
"一会儿就热了。"  
将摆在一边的玻璃杯拿起，手指沾着已经化光了棕色冰淇淋水，就插进臀缝里，摸索着找到曾让自己销魂蚀骨的那一处。  
"好冰……"  
穴口因为突然的冰冷瑟缩起来，将刚探进去一个指节的手指紧紧扣住。  
"放松……"  
吴世勋左手伸到他身下把腰提起，从褪下一点的裤子里掏出张艺兴的分身，慢慢套弄起来。臀部抬起的便利姿势和下半身被服侍的愉悦，让内壁的肌肉慢慢放松，摆脱桎梏的手指缓缓在里面搅动起来。  
"啊……"  
掺有枫蜜和糖的冰淇淋水，在体温的加热下渐渐变得浓稠，张艺兴扭着身子觉得后穴黏黏的很不舒服，又想翻身却被吴世勋的手压制住。  
"别动。"指尖被包裹的温热压感让他不愿将手指抽出，干脆将玻璃杯里剩下的一点液体，顺着股沟尽数倒了下去。  
张艺兴的腰因为后面异样的触觉和冰凉的温度，开始抖动起来。  
"……不是说一会儿就热了嘛……"嗓子软软糯糯的，带点鼻音。  
"是~是~一会儿就热了~耐心点~"  
嘴上跟哄孩子似的，其实吴世勋自己的耐心正在燃烧殆尽。顺着流下的液体，第二、第三根手指也相继插了进去。  
"唔……嗯……不舒服……拿出来……"  
"会舒服的，会舒服的。"  
没能"喂"进小穴的液体一路往下流淌到抵着床单的分身上。  
"另一只手也动一动嘛……"指的是吴世勋握在他分身上的那只手。  
"你自己来好不好？"左手松开，去抓张艺兴攥着床单的手，将之牵引到身下。  
张艺兴只是觉得液体爬过的地方痒痒的难受，伸手想将液体抹去，却在触碰到自己欲望的中心之后不愿放手了。  
"你知道怎样抚摸最舒服了是不是……你可以再用点力……已经黏黏的了是吧……"  
像是把吴世勋的话当成指示一般，张艺兴手上的每一个动作都随着语言，或轻或重地改变着。原本还只是硬挺着的前端，也"听话"地流出淫液。  
张艺兴用空闲的那只手将枕头抓过来，把整张脸完全埋进枕头里，闷闷地嘟囔着："不要再说啦……羞死人了……我……我自己知道怎么做……"  
这么惹人怜爱的身体，在酒精的效果下到底能听话到什么程度，吴世勋已经没有更多的余韵去探究了。左手掐住张艺兴的腰，右手指抽出，将已经褪到大腿的裤子完全剥下。  
从枕头里将脸蛋转过来，张艺兴眼睛红红地盯着吴世勋，"屁股还是凉的……"  
吴世勋觉得被那双眼一看，全身的热量都在向下面汇集。  
"这就热了。"  
从居家裤里掏出发烫的肉棒，在他两瓣臀肉之间来回磨蹭着，凸出的经络搔刮过穴口的褶皱时，还在吞吐着冰淇淋水的粉色小口不禁一阵颤抖。  
"抱紧枕头了哦。"  
"嗯……"将头转回去，乖乖地将枕头抱紧。  
扶着自己的分身寸寸前进，在已经湿透了的通道里依旧举步维艰。用舒缓的方式进入到了最里，又用温柔的速度再抽出来。吴世勋是担心张艺兴会受伤，可内心深处可能更怕他清醒过来。  
"啊……不……不要痒痒的……要，要舒服的……"  
"是吗？你说的哦~等会儿耍赖是小狗哦……"  
"你才是小……啊！"  
臀部被高高提起，吴世勋终于甩掉自己的理智，开始奋力抽插起来。速度刚刚加快，张艺兴磨蹭着床单的分身就攀上了高潮。嗓子里刚发出舒服绵长的喟叹，又被一下狠狠的顶撞冲得支离破碎。  
"还冰吗？"吴世勋坏心眼地问着，用手掌揉捏已经被撞红的臀瓣。  
"唔……不……不冰……好……啊……好烫……里面……好烫……"  
本就因为酒精而酸涩的眼眶里面，生理泪水渐渐汇集起来。哼哼唧唧的呻吟，也逐渐变成控制不了的叫声。  
幸好这房子里只有他们两个人，吴世勋可以尽情享受张艺兴性感的叫床声给自己带来的刺激。但这份刺激有些大过头了。  
抽出肉棒，一下子将张艺兴翻过来，想用吻堵住他的嘴巴，却看到他被泪水浸染的眼珠，灯光在他眼里碎成星星似的摇曳着。  
"怎么哭了？"  
本来还没哭出来，听到吴世勋温柔的询问，眼泪就断了线地往外冒。想要捂脸抹泪的手被吴世勋抓住，可爱的泣颜被一览无遗。  
"告诉我就放开你。"  
"因……因为……太舒服了……"  
吴世勋一愣。  
下一瞬间，手确实如约被放开，取而代之的是双腿又被抓住。还没反应过来发生了什么，张艺兴感到自己的体内再次被撑开了。  
这人不知道自己的可爱是能杀人的吧？！吴世勋切身地感受到，从一个二十五岁的人嘴里说出的，诚实表达自己感受的童言，竟然能比熟练的床笫调情还要勾魂夺魄。  
速度不再似之前那么快，但每一下都仿佛将通道开拓到了更深处。

  
8.  
张艺兴也不知道自己是什么时候酒醒了。只是酒还没醒全的时候，人又沉入了欲望的浪潮中。  
就算眼前一片模糊，他也记得抓握自己双腿的手掌，埋在自己体内的热度。以及性感低沉的粗喘声。尽管之前只发生过一次，他依旧难以忘记。  
嗓子深处不可自制地被顶出阵阵吟喘，脑内想尽量抓住一丝理智去回忆发生了什么。直到回味起嘴里丝丝甜味和点点酒精的香气，记忆才终于浮现在脑海里。  
双臂抬起交叠地挡在脸上。怎么又是这样。  
"哥……"  
张艺兴一颤，以为被发现已经酒醒。  
"你喜欢我吗……"  
同样的问题。他不敢看吴世勋的表情。是情欲，是期许，是苦涩，还是调笑。他都不敢去看。  
"你又要装作什么都没发生了是吗？"  
是失望。此刻他的脸一定是失望。  
已经胀痛的阴茎被一只大手握住，两下揉捏之后就射了出来。吴世勋的肉棒留在体内稍稍沉浸在高潮后痉挛带来的紧致，快速抽插两下之后，将肉棒抽出射在了张艺兴的小腹上。  
酒精仍未散去的麻痹效果，和身体极度的疲乏，让张艺兴终于昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

再次醒来，张艺兴感觉自己身上压了一个重物。吴世勋几乎将他罩在怀里似的，半个身子压在他的身上。  
虽然身体被擦拭过了，但光裸的皮肤贴着皮肤还是焐出了汗。刚想尝试抬起吴世勋的手臂，本来还软软搭在他身上的手臂猛然将他搂住。  
"哥又想跑了吗？"  
"我……"  
被猜中了想法，张艺兴闪躲着不愿回答。  
"你从什么时候就酒醒了？"  
"……世勋，你压着好重……"  
压在身上的重力突然消失了，但是一片巨大的阴影又从头顶遮下来。吴世勋撑着双臂形成一个牢笼，继续着盘问。  
"为什么要跑？"  
"……"张艺兴心里一直有这个问题的答案，但他只想将回答的时机越拖越久才好。"你……再等等好吗……我会告诉你的……"  
"你不喜欢我的话为什么不拒绝我？哥难道和谁都可以吗？！"  
吴世勋被一股力量掀开了，背部撞到了墙上。脊椎的阵痛让他突然意识到自己说了多混账的话。  
"哥……我……不是……"坐起的张艺兴眼里有一些吴世勋看不透的东西，但他不想探究那表达的什么，此刻只要能获得原谅。将张艺兴紧紧搂回怀里，嘴里不停地道着歉。  
"对不起……我不是故意的……是我的错……我不该趁人之危……哥原谅我好不好……不要生气……我不问了……"  
"……嗯……"  
"但你不要再装作什么都没发生了似的，好吗？"  
"……嗯……"  
张艺兴自己也有愧疚，明知道这孩子一直不安着，却因为自己的一点私心和打算，没法给他明确的回复。

就这样默默抱了一会儿，张艺兴突然没头没脑地问。  
"几点了？"  
"不知道……怎么了？"  
"垃圾箱你拖出去没？今天周五收垃圾啊！！"  
"哥……"这气氛毁的……  
"快去快去！"张艺兴认真地快要跳起来了。  
"知道啦……"

  
PS：土澳基本都是住的房子很少住公寓，每个房子都有垃圾箱，一个普通一个可回收。每周都有一天会有垃圾车来收垃圾，需要住户自己把垃圾箱提前拖到马路边。

  
9.  
因为读的同一个语言学校，出国找的同一家中介，又是中介帮忙安排的住宿。说是寄住在当地人的家里能提高口语，也能更快地适应当地生活。这两人也就自然而然做了室友，一人一个客房隔壁挨着。  
语言课分班当天，两人被房东开车送去，本来就只有两个班，自然毫不意外地分在了一起。学生挨个站起来自我介绍，到张艺兴的时候，他说自己英文名叫Lay。  
"你怎么不用本名呢？"坐下后，吴世勋小声问他，其实很多人都直接让人称呼自己本名。  
"以前的外教就没把我名字读对过，大概对于外国人来说发音太难了吧，取个容易记的。"  
"不会啊……艺兴……is sing……跟你声音一样，像唱歌一样好听。"  
当时看着张艺兴因为刚认识没多久的室友的夸奖，露出酒窝深陷进去的腼腆笑容，吴世勋默默在心里补了一句。  
叫床应该也很好听。

事实证明，叫床是真的很好听。  
两人第二次之后的一段日子，吴世勋时不时就会傻笑起来，幸好在张艺兴决定搬出来找房子的时候，他也黏着说要跟出来。同时吴世勋发现了，张艺兴并不是假装什么都没发生。非要说之前的尴尬局面，还是源于张艺兴不肯回答是否喜欢，太过忐忑的吴世勋在两人的第一次之后提都没敢提。  
虽然当时他出去拖完垃圾箱回来，张艺兴已经一溜烟地跑回自己房间了。可这两天若他佯装关心问张艺兴的腰怎么样，前一秒还和往常一样，教育着吴世勋在洗完澡后要记得拖地，下一秒就会突然满脸通红，一直红到脖子，然后渐渐甚至连胳膊都爬上了粉红色。  
原来只是太害羞，强装冷静罢了。  
不过二人世界没维持多久。  
吴世勋忘了这房子还有两个空房间呢。

  
10.  
所以说把房子打扫的那么干净干嘛，这下好了吧，有人愿意住进来了。吴世勋恨不得一夜之间把房子脏成解放前。  
不过就金珉锡的情况来说，房子的脏乱与整洁还真没什么影响。一是因为金珉锡算是被房东赶出来的。说是要重新装修房子，交给中介整栋出租，让所有房客在一周内搬出去，金珉锡并没有什么太优的选择。二是，他比张艺兴还爱干净。  
奈何不是房东没法做主，金珉锡入住的那天早上，吴世勋只能把自己一个人锁房间里生闷气，暗下决心下次要么租个公寓间，或者干脆租下独栋房当个二房东，房客就一个张艺兴。  
对于吴世勋闹别扭的不肯出来见面，张艺兴对金珉锡也就笑笑说，"富二代，少爷脾气，别在意。"  
简单介绍了一下公共区域的分布，给他留出来的冰箱层数、橱柜空间等等，张艺兴就出门打工去了。下午下班回来，张艺兴还以为自己进错了屋。不说铺砖的地面，铺地毯的地面也大有改进。一问之下，原来金珉锡就是在清洁公司打工的，车的后备箱里就是专业的清洁工具。  
吴世勋因为听到张艺兴激动的大呼小叫而开门查看的时候，后者正双手紧握着一个高中生模样的男孩子的手，两眼发光地说："珉锡啊！你真是天使啊！"吴世勋直接把门又甩上了。  
可以，这才第一天呢，姓就去掉了。  
火气还没上来，转念想起房东的短信。不是说新来的房客比张艺兴还大上一岁吗？！

同在一个屋檐下，抬头不见低头见，两人不可避免地还是打了几次照面，除了外表，金珉锡的行为举止确实要成熟稳重很多。平时吴世勋丢在水池里想拖到最后一秒才洗的碗筷，金珉锡若是看到了也会帮忙洗掉，没有一点怨言。  
有次被张艺兴发现了，先去把吴世勋数落了一顿，又去跟金珉锡道歉。  
"对不起啊珉锡，太麻烦你了。"  
"没有，反正我烧完饭也要洗锅的。而且……"金珉锡圆溜溜的眼睛盯着张艺兴看了一会儿，"为什么你要道歉？"  
"唔……"

"噗！"  
待在自己房里无意偷听的吴世勋，因为墙壁太薄还是将对话尽收耳底，听到这里实在忍不住喷笑出声。隔着墙都能想象到张艺兴不知如何回答，咬着嘴唇支支吾吾的可爱模样。吴世勋对金珉锡的印象也因此大有改观。

  
11.  
就算学的同一专业，吴世勋因为选课太晚，有一门没能选到和张艺兴同一天上课；跑去和讲师申请，也因为课堂人数过饱和被拒绝。要不是出勤率算分，没有张艺兴监督的课程他大概早就翘掉了。  
这天下课回家，房子大门到马路边的草坪上只停有张艺兴的车，没有看到金珉锡的。跑去敲张艺兴房门，结果他的声音从金珉锡房间传了过来。  
"我在这！"  
原来这间房的门只有一个球形门把手，没有锁。并不是担心自己隐私的问题，主要是怕家里没人的时候有小偷进来把贵重物品偷了。金珉锡提出换锁，找到表现机会的张艺兴当然包揽下来。然而事实是他自己也没换过，此时正研究得满头大汗。  
"……哥你忙了多久了啊，怎么连原本的把手都还没卸下来……"  
"根本不知道怎么装上去的……唔……"  
张艺兴跪在地上，拿着螺丝刀对着把手左敲敲，右捣捣，还是不得要领。吴世勋看不下去了，从他手里拿过一字螺丝刀。  
"看好了……这里不是有个洞吗……一挑……"  
"咔"，球形门把应声脱落。张艺兴来回看着吴世勋的脸和他手里的把手，一脸的不可置信。  
"你什么时候点了这个技能的？"  
吴世勋没好意思说，自己早就想把张艺兴的房门换成没有锁的那种了，在诡计付诸行动之前，金珉锡就搬进来了。  
"教教我怎么装！"  
吴世勋看了眼新买的球形锁，是带有螺丝，随便研究一下就会装的那种。虽然很想说，他会的技能，张艺兴就不用学了。可看到他这么高的学习积极性，吴世勋把话咽了回去。  
"嗯……锁舌不用换了，只要换把手就好了……亏你不懂装锁还买对了规格……"  
"咦？这还有不同的？"  
"当然有啊！"难得自己在生活技能上比张艺兴懂得多，吴世勋的鼻子不禁有点想往上翘。  
他一边蹲下解说着，一边回头看张艺兴紧盯着锁洞的神态。从吴世勋手里接过锁，颠来倒去地看着，又抬头往门上的圆洞里面观察，仿佛发现新大陆一般好奇。  
工作服的中袖被卷到了手肘以上，露出来的一截手臂，竟比本以为没晒黑的小臂还要白上一个层次。不知道是不是因为刚才忙得满头大汗的缘故，张艺兴胸前的扣子已经解到了第三颗。这种工作服的材质根本不透气，吴世勋看着都觉得热，三颗扣子哪儿够啊，应该把第四颗，第五颗，第六颗……  
"这根长的金属片是干嘛的？"  
眼神被张艺兴突然的询问拽了回来。  
"这个就是链接锁眼和反面锁扣的啊，不然轴动一头，另一头不动。"  
"哦……"  
刚从车上下来的时候身上还带着空调的凉气，不一会儿就感觉到这个午后无风的房间越来越燥热。难得当一次导师的机会虽然难得，可吴世勋还是三下五除二地把新锁换好了。  
张艺兴站起来用手臂擦了把额头的汗，低头看自己和吴世勋的双手都是脏兮兮的。刚想转身出去卫生间洗手，门突然被关上，轴上锁扣，张艺兴就被压在一个身体和墙壁之间。  
"你，你，你干嘛……"  
因为双手太脏没法用，吴世勋低下身子，额头抵着额头，肩膀抵着肩膀，一只膝盖曲着卡在张艺兴双腿之间。  
"哥……明晚你不上班吧？"  
"……上班……"  
张艺兴的后脑勺贴着墙，脑门被吴世勋宽大的额头顶着根本偏不过头，因为撒谎而不敢直视他的眼睛往下垂着。  
"骗人，我知道哥明晚不上班的。"  
吸进张艺兴呼出的热气，吴世勋故意喘着粗气地说话，将自己的气息也吐到张艺兴唇上。从吴世勋的角度看，张艺兴的睫毛不是很密也不是特别长，但微翘起来刚刚好的弧度，特别适合他的下垂眼。  
"……就算是不上班……你要干嘛啊……"  
紧张得身体都有点僵直了，生怕身体一放松就会碰到什么不该碰的部位，张艺兴整个人都笔直地贴在墙上。  
"学校晚上的露天电影我们还没去看呢，快结束了。"  
听到这里，张艺兴稍稍松了口气，那是他们往年夏天都会去参加的活动。看吴世勋用这样的姿态问自己，还以为…………

  
"我无意打扰两位……但我手机丢房间里了。"  
金珉锡一贯冷冷清清处变不惊的声音在门外响起，张艺兴突然意识到这是在他房间。  
抬起上身不禁咋舌一声，吴世勋自知理亏根本无从抱怨。回头再看张艺兴。  
哎呀，熟了。

  
12.  
学校的松树林里有一个小坡，用水泥铺砌成了很宽很长、半圆的弧形阶梯状，层层往下。最底层凹陷下去的地方是一片很大的空地。平时空闲的时候，只要学生提前进行申请，就可以在此处进行表演或者志愿者慈善宣传之类的。但每到夏天，这里会用广告布幅围起来，阶梯上摆满了填充泡沫球的懒人沙发，在空地里立起很大的一块简易荧幕。晚上七点半开始，一周播放一部电影，直到夏天结束。  
这是两人每年夏天都会去参加的活动。因为昼夜温差大，就算白天热到将近四十度，晚上也就十几到二十度出点头，在树林里的感觉很是惬意。  
两人来之前从来都不会刻意去查这周播放的是什么电影，看到什么是什么。  
"《La belle saison》……Summertime……好像是法国电影呢……讲什么的？"  
吴世勋掏出手机，简单翻了下，挑了挑眉，把手机塞回口袋。  
"说的是女权故事的。进去吧。"  
说得太笼统，张艺兴还有点疑惑，但人已经被吴世勋推进场了。人非常少，加上他们俩也就十来人。  
荧幕亮起来的时候，天还没黑透，白色的幕布看起来不是特别清楚。故事背景是七十年代的法国，开头说的确实是女权的故事，一群女性慷慨激昂的画面还挺振奋人心的。  
当天渐渐黑透，无云的夜空能渐渐映出隐约的银河，故事里的两个女主人公，接吻了。  
感情线发展的有点突然，张艺兴看着还没反应过来，坐在懒人沙发上，抱着膝盖，依旧看得很认真。  
吴世勋整个人几乎仰躺在沙发里了，时不时扭头盯着张艺兴被荧幕反光照亮的侧脸。  
女主之一的Delphine因为父亲中风，不得不回到老家。她的家乡是有绵延的山，旖旎的水，如诗如画的一个山区农庄。相爱的两人别离，短暂的煎熬，Carole很快就追随而来。  
"感情线有点平庸了，但是景色真的好美。"张艺兴默默给出了认真的评价。  
"哥很喜欢农庄的风景？"  
"嗯……我喜欢安静的地方。之前有去东边的机会我没去，我觉得这里挺好。"  
这里何止是安静了。晚上八点走在主干道的马路边，除了自己，前后一公里都不一定能有一个行人；去电影院看电影，一个放映厅常常十人都不到。不过吴世勋虽然觉得有点无聊，但从来不会厌倦。因为……  
「你怀念在巴黎的日子吗？」  
「不会。」  
「可你在那里过得那么开心。」  
「那是因为你在。如果你在火星，我也会爱上火星。」  
像是回应他此时所想，两个女主进行了这样的对话。  
"以后有机会我们一起去玩吧。"  
"嗯……"  
张艺兴此时看电影看得有点投入，嘴里含糊的回答没经过任何大脑过滤，仿佛脑子里已在想象置身于田园美景了。  
直到看到Delphine和Carole趟进清澈的溪水里，互相嬉闹，在水里赤裸地拥抱，深吻的时候，张艺兴终于有点不太自然地把脸撇开了。  
"怎么了？"吴世勋明知故问着。  
"……这到底是讲女权还是女同的啊……"  
都看到这里了，他竟然才开始纠结这个问题！到底是反应真的太迟钝，还是虽然不迟钝却在奇怪的地方纠结着。  
"可能都有吧……表达一种追求自我的精神？"  
女主在电影里的造型都相貌平庸，但拍的整部电影镜头非常优美，衬托得两人在水里调情的画面都唯美异常。  
想看又有点不好意思看的样子，张艺兴把脸埋在抱着膝盖的手臂后面，就露出两个眼睛望着荧幕。半躺着的吴世勋突然坐起身，将脑袋枕在张艺兴的肩上，小声问他。  
"哥也想试试吗？"  
仿佛吴世勋毛绒绒的脑袋是刺猬似的，张艺兴突然闪身躲开，动作太大从沙发上摔了下来。  
"哎呦喂……"  
平沙落雁式，屁股遭殃极了。好在人少也没人注意到这边，脸才没有丢大。  
愣了一下，吴世勋也没想到他反应那么大，笑着伸手把他从地上又拉回沙发。  
"我说说罢了。"  
"……说也不许说……乱说什么……"  
要不是夜色的掩护，估计这里已经上演"大蒸活人"，张艺兴可能红得能冒烟。  
很快剧情急转直下，七十年代的法国农庄，是怎样的思想环境，其实想想也知道。吴世勋皱着眉，看张艺兴依旧看得很认真，突然站起来，拉着他要走了。  
"诶……？还没看完呢。"  
"没什么好看的了，结局都能猜到了。"  
"哦……"

 

PS：《La belle saison》是一部真实存在的2015年法国电影。去网站搜今年夏天学校会放什么电影，看到英文翻译summertime就点进去了

  
13.  
因为住的距离学校不远，两人没有开车，是徒步来的。即便有公交车，晚上一小时才一班，还不如走回去更快。  
走了十来分钟，张艺兴没有声音。吴世勋以为他还在纠结在刚才电影接近尾声时候的情节里。  
"哥，不要想那么多啦。那都是什么时代背景的了。"  
"嗯……我想的不是那个……"  
"那你想什么呢？"  
张艺兴低头思索着，突然停了下来，和依旧在走的吴世勋拉开了点距离。走在前面的人反应过来，回头看他，他又慢慢跟了上去。  
"世勋，还有一年多就毕业了，你想过以后的事吗。是留下还是回去？"  
"诶……我觉得一年多还久，就想着先读完书吧。你要是留下我就留下啊。"  
吴世勋以为张艺兴要吐槽他又瞎说，但他只是平静地继续说下去。  
"想留下也不是那么容易的事……"  
确实，现在本土的绿卡越来越难拿。不过对于吴世勋这个富二代来说，只要家里肯投资，倒没什么不可能的。  
"哥是想留下吗？"  
"嗯……虽然回去的话，有父母帮忙找的工作和提供的温床，但我还是更想靠自己吧。而且，在这么安静的地方已经住习惯了。"  
"那你有打算了吗？"  
"读完书先申请工作签。雇主担保的途径我也考虑好了，虽然不是百分百的把握，但值得一试。"  
吴世勋从没想过，原来张艺兴已经考虑到了那么远。相比之下，自己整天除了上课就是吃喝玩乐的，也太没出息。  
"世勋，不要总说我去哪你去哪。你考虑过自己的事吗？"  
张艺兴就这么定定地站着，抬头看着吴世勋。路灯光把张艺兴的眼睛折射得晶莹透亮，但眼神却坚定无比。  
"所以你知道我为什么不肯回答那个问题了吗？"  
吴世勋开始思索张艺兴刚才的话里包含的内容，心跳慢慢加速。  
"我有我自己规划的将来，而且只能靠我自己的双手去完成。我会想念在父母身边舒适的日子，但我明确的目标支撑着我不会回头。‘跟着我’不能作为计划人生的一个标准。你若是没下决心，也许有一天你会想念父母的温床，会厌烦这里的安静，会坚持不下去的。"  
一直玩世不恭的吴世勋顿时觉得当头一棒，张艺兴接下来的一句仿佛是一声落槌定音。  
"这样的你，是一个不安定因素。"

  
接下来的路上，两人一路无言。走到家门口的时候，吴世勋想开口说点什么，张艺兴倒抢了先。  
"所以我才说过过再告诉你的……对你来说，考虑这些有点早了。"抬手揉乱了吴世勋的头发，"毕竟你还小嘛。"  
刚想反驳，话却说不出口了。因为张艺兴说的没错。一方面，和在国内读完书才出来的张艺兴不同，吴世勋是高中毕业就直接来这边上大学了。另一方面，家庭条件相比较优越太多，吴世勋来这读书那么久了也从没想过出去打工。一直以来最把他当小孩的，是他自己。  
张艺兴像是有点苦恼的样子，歪头看着吴世勋，"我没有逼你的意思。"  
张艺兴不想给吴世勋心理压力，吴世勋不想让张艺兴担心太多。于是第二天开始，两人又恢复了以前的状态。只是吴世勋心里多了一个疙瘩，他也知道在这个疙瘩解开之前没资格再去问张艺兴对他的感情。  
好在并没有太多机会让他们去纠结这个问题，所有学生的致命杀手近在眼前了——deadline。

  
14.  
夏天过去得比想象的要快，并没有秋天插足的余地就迎来了冬天。冬天除了阴雨绵绵，温度倒不会很低，太阳有幸露脸的日子，最高还能有二十多度。  
但在这种阴晴不定的日子里去应deadline，从身心上都是煎熬。用吴世勋的话来说，生不如死。

张艺兴将所有打工全都推掉，请了三天的假。两人的小组论文这周即将截止，一个因为打工太忙，一个因为拖延症晚期，谁都没开始动笔。大批量的数据计算、制表以及分析，奋战了两天了都没能先把数据计算完成。  
"这个是后天下午五点吧？"吴世勋翻着课程计划表。  
"嗯……"  
已经周五晚上八点，两个人还在学校图书馆楼下，凭学生卡就能二十四小时出入的计算机房埋头苦读。大部分学生都有一种名为"不在学校就学不进去"的通病，他们俩也不例外。张艺兴有点轻微近视，晚上图书馆的节能灯光，让他不得不把眼镜戴上才能看清纸上密密麻麻的数字。  
"明晚通宵吗？"  
"不然怎么办……"  
即使是张艺兴，也是越到deadline，越是通宵，生产力越强。摘了眼镜，终于收拾收拾准备回家洗漱早点睡觉，好养精蓄锐备战通宵。  
"通宵的话，还是别来学校了吧……太多人喜欢在图书馆通宵，感觉不大干净……"  
吴世勋回忆着目睹有人把帐篷都带来睡觉的也不是一两次了，把参考书籍往车后座上随便扔在杂物满堆的后座上。  
"你这样的还嫌弃图书馆不干净……"张艺兴也随手将副驾驶座上的塑料水瓶丢到后面，坐了上去。"珉锡平时睡觉都蛮早的，在外面学习会吵到他。"  
"在外面学习干嘛？到你房间呗。"  
车刚发动没多久，雨就又下了起来，雨刮器唰唰唰地勤奋工作着。  
中间有五秒钟奇怪的沉默，张艺兴才用蚊子一般的声音回复。  
"……不要……"  
这一句差点被雨刮器和落雨的声音掩盖下去。难得正经的吴世勋还奇怪着为什么不要，明白过来的瞬间，压低了嗓子呵呵笑了起来。  
"哥这是期待我对你做些什么吗，嗯？"  
"想多了……"  
"我保证真的只是学习啦！"  
不过张艺兴要是有所期待，吴世勋也定然不会让它落空。

结果第二天，吴世勋十点起床敲张艺兴房门，发现房里根本没人。一打电话，他已经早早跑去图书馆了。  
"呵，还怕我把你锁屋里不给出来不成……"  
不久的以后，吴世勋还是用行动证明了张艺兴的担心不是没有道理的。不过这就是后话了。

  
15.  
下午五点左右，在图书馆碰到了熟人。金珉锡抱着一大摞看起来特别厚重的书，背着一个巨大的书包出现了。跟这两样东西对比起来，他看起来格外娇小。  
"诶？珉锡也来写作业的？"  
"嗯。"  
深知金珉锡研究生作业量的可怕，也没寒暄几句，点头打了个招呼，就看他走去最里面的拐角去坐着。  
"我就说在家写作业没事的嘛……"  
"他晚上肯定要回家睡觉的，不可能通宵。"张艺兴如此笃定着，推了推眼镜无视掉吴世勋的抱怨。  
七点之后，天黑得差不多了，张艺兴终于把数据全都计算完毕。留下没走的学生也就稀稀落落的几个，这排电脑只剩下他们两人。  
"你先对着写分析，我趴着睡一会。"  
"昨晚没睡好？"  
"脑子里莫名其妙的全是数字……睡不着……"  
说趴着睡一会，可张艺兴觉得自己的大脑袋往胳膊上一搁，估计睡着没一会儿就会因为手臂麻痹而难受醒了。小时候童谣里的"大头大头下雨不愁"也不过是哄人的。  
"我还是靠着墙睡会儿吧……"  
本就挑的最靠墙的座位，张艺兴调整了下办公椅的方向，侧着身子，半个背和后脑勺往墙上一搁，很快就进入了浅眠，连眼镜都忘了摘。  
说好了今天认真学习的吴世勋，原本还是很专心地写着分析。谁想到旁边睡梦中的张艺兴先不安分了起来。  
"一千五……不行……太少了……"  
"Appendics……贴表格还是截图啊……"  
这哥嘟囔啥呢……吴世勋停下手里的活，转身仔细看张艺兴。眼睛下面有淡淡的青黑，眼珠子在眼皮下左右活动着，果然是在做梦。  
"Big five factors?……哦……那个neuro……什么的……我不记得怎么读了……"  
这份作业吴世勋也交过，一下子就明白了张艺兴说的什么意思。做梦还在赶作业，这得是噩梦了吧。  
"……对……神经质……嗯……就吴世勋那种……"  
哟，轮到自己出场了。本来只是转过身看一会，吴世勋来兴趣了，拖着椅子滑到更近的边上听着。  
"……哎呀……他可敏感了……"  
吴世勋想起，不记得在哪儿看的，说是梦话好像能被引导的，凑近了小声尝试着。  
"怎么敏感了？"  
"不就下班回家晚了二十分钟……手机还关机了……他就把知道的同学电话全打了一遍……"  
吴世勋还真做过这事儿。后来张艺兴解释说开车送同事回家，手机没注意到没电。  
"他那是关心你啊。"  
睡梦中的张艺兴抿着嘴，摇了摇头。  
"……丢死人了……"  
"这怎么能算丢人呢？"  
"……Sunny说认识三年了，这才第一次接到他的电话……然后她就把吴世勋的通讯录名称改成‘Lay的小男友’了……"  
说完还特别嫌弃地嘟起了嘴，鼻子也皱成一团。  
吴世勋捂着嘴憋着，笑得肩膀都发抖才忍住没出声。  
"还有呢？"  
"……什么还有……别吵……要写不完了……"  
看样子是再套不出什么话了。张艺兴的脑袋坠坠要滑下去，吴世勋赶忙又将之扶正，然后又脱下自己外衣盖在他身上。  
只穿个短袖继续打字，没几分钟，他觉得自己还是高估了图书馆的空调，起身去车里拿常备的小毯子。  
结果回来的时候，张艺兴还是斜着身子，脑袋已经磕到桌子上，眼镜也歪在脸上。抽回自己的外套，吴世勋把毯子披上，轻手轻脚地将他扶正，把眼镜从他脸上摘了下来。  
从这个距离才第一次发现，原来眼镜架在他鼻梁上太久，会留下深深的红印。可能感觉到那里有些痒，张艺兴抬手抓了抓，鼻梁上顿时红了一片。  
他身上每一片皮肤都像这样，特别容易留下印记。  
将他扶正的左手还停留在左肩上，吴世勋的右手越过他头顶，用小臂撑着墙面，错开鼻尖的角度，闭上眼轻轻含上了张艺兴的嘴唇。  
张艺兴丰满的嘴唇在吴世勋的唇间非常有弹性。从左边将下嘴唇含住，一点点往右，一直品味到右边。又转而含住上嘴唇，慢慢抚弄到左边。因为冬天天气干燥起了点死皮，顶出舌尖一点点帮他润湿。  
听到细微的闷哼，吴世勋缓缓打开眼睑，看着张艺兴也慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
分辨出眼前是谁正在干什么的瞬间，睡意朦胧的眼登时睁得滴溜圆的，还没来得及抬起推拒的双手，已经被吴世勋敏捷地按在墙上。吴世勋终于正大光明地将舌头探进张艺兴的嘴里，企图缠着他闪躲的舌头拉回自己嘴中。  
左右都偏不开头，张艺兴尝试将身体下滑以躲开快将自己逼到窒息的吻。但这只是让步步紧逼的吴世勋从更有压迫力的角度蹂躏着他的嘴唇。  
直到鼻子吸进的空气实在供不应求，发出了抗议的哼声，吴世勋才终于放过他，眼睛依旧死死盯着猎物似的看着张艺兴。  
"那个……"  
张艺兴一惊，赶忙将头低下，躲在吴世勋的身子后面。  
"你们带计算器了吗？借我用下。"  
吴世勋放开张艺兴的手，从桌上拿起金融计算器，递给金珉锡。双手能动的瞬间，张艺兴就慌忙扯起毯子盖过头顶。  
"……什么时候就站这了？"  
吴世勋简直对金珉锡这种天塌不惊的性格佩服得五体投地。金珉锡接过计算器道了声谢，按了两下感觉还顺手，满不在意地回答。  
"从你把他压墙上的时候。"  
这次连吴世勋都觉得有点脸红了，更别说已经把自己藏在毯子里的张艺兴。  
金珉锡回到自己的座位之前，还好心提醒了一句。  
"图书馆有监控的。"

  
之后张艺兴好一会儿都用毯子盖着脑袋，再露出脸的时候已经恢复了正常温度，尽力一脸平静地对着电脑，看吴世勋传到他邮箱的数据分析。  
将近十点的时候，金珉锡又背着书包抱着书，来还计算器了。  
"回家了？"  
"嗯，觉还是要好好睡的。你们也别忙太累。"  
"好。"  
转身要走，想起什么似的，又转回来说："我刚才坐的那个拐角，监控拍不到的。"  
张艺兴还一脸震惊地看着金珉锡的背影，吴世勋已经两眼发光地转过来问，"要不我们换去……"  
还没等他说完，张艺兴气急败坏地拿计算器敲他脑袋。  
"驳回！"

  
16.  
两个都写不进去作业的人，终于产生了饥饿感。太专心写作业的时候会忘记吃饭这一回事。  
"这都十二点了……"  
"M记？"  
"唔……"张艺兴摇着头，他对汉堡兴趣并不大。"Domino's几点关门……"  
吴世勋打开手机地图查看详情，立马拽着张艺兴就要走。  
"快快快，一点就关门了。"  
Domino's比萨店是这边少有的会送外卖的店，但学校图书馆无疑是不能吃东西的。幸好分店很多，距离学校最近的一家开车也就五分钟。合计着点了个羊肉培根的，主营外卖的小店都不会开空调，两人就坐回车里慢慢等。这个时间点并没见到什么客人，倒是时不时有年轻员工，拎着印有logo的保温袋开车回来，回到后厨又端着袋子出来。不过短短十分钟就进出了三个不同的员工。  
看这势头，一时半会儿轮不到他们的点餐，吴世勋从后座拿了袋薯片递给张艺兴，自己拆了袋Timtam，正好一个喜欢吃咸的一个喜欢甜的。然后又打开车子的蓝牙播放起手机里的音乐。  
"...If I could then I would?  
I'll go wherever you will go?  
Way up high or down low?  
I'll go wherever you will go?..."  
"这大半夜的，熬夜熬到肚子饿的人不少啊……"张艺兴盯着又一个送外卖的回来，一下车就跟子弹飞出去似的冲进后厨，又急匆匆地去送下一单。"好辛苦啊。"  
"嗯……"  
吴世勋想起第一次听这歌都是小学时候的事，不知道自己什么时候又下载进了手机。那时候他连情窦初开的对象都没有，只是单纯地喜欢着旋律。此时听起来难免若有所思。  
"...If a great wave shall fall?  
and fall upon us all?  
Then I hope there's someone out there?  
Who can bring me back to you?..."  
若有巨浪要降临在我们身上，我希望有人能把我带回你身旁。

前台主管隔着玻璃门朝他们招了招手，示意他们的比萨好了，吴世勋拿着钱包下了车。从店员手里接过纸盒，和那个主管又交谈了一会，那人好像又递给了吴世勋什么东西。  
大晚上的，又没戴眼镜，坐车里的张艺兴看不大真切。只见吴世勋抓了几张餐巾纸，就和店员道谢推门出来上了车。  
"说什么呀？"  
"没什么，我就问了点事。"  
打开硬纸盒子，热腾腾刚新鲜烤出来比萨饼别提多诱人了。接近十二个小时没有正经进食的张艺兴，迅速被美食转移了注意力。将薯片放一边，刚想伸手拿一块比萨饼，又缩了回来。  
张艺兴右手三个指尖上还沾着膨化薯片的调味料和油分，吴世勋看了眼，将盒子搁在仪表台上面。右手拉着张艺兴的手送到自己嘴边，捏着他的指尖一根根唆干净，又用左手抓着的餐巾纸把沾上的唾液擦拭掉。"好了，吃吧。"然后再次将盒子摊开到张艺兴面前。  
动作一气呵成没有停滞，张艺兴甚至只能呆呆看着。  
"怎么了？"  
这次真不是占张艺兴的便宜，吴世勋只是自然而然就这样做了。  
了解到这确实只是他下意识的行为，张艺兴的心脏跳得特别快。比起吴世勋平时刻意的调笑，这种无知无觉的行为反而轻轻地按到了心动点。伸手扯下一块比萨饼递到嘴边，边啃边含糊地嘟囔着。  
"都不觉得脏……"  
看着张艺兴三两口塞掉了一块，吴世勋才反应过来他说的什么意思。目光顺着张艺兴的右手，看他将流到手指上的酱汁也一并舔干净，笑了。  
"你不也不嫌我脏吗。"

  
17.  
一学期有两次修罗期，然后期末考试之后就是短暂的四周寒假。张艺兴一直有去巴厘岛玩的计划，可总是因为打工地方人员的变动抽不出空，旅游计划也只能改到可以当天往返的地方。说到可以当天往返的旅游圣地的话，自然要数Rottnest了。  
吴世勋曾和别的同学一起去过一次，可这大好的两人旅行机会绝对不能放过。  
如果不是张艺兴热情地问了一句金珉锡有没有去过的话。  
"可是……"金珉锡正在厨房抱着今天的第三杯温水咕噜咕噜地喝着。"我不会打扰到你们吗？"  
"不会不会……我和他……不是你想的那样……"  
想起上次在图书馆被撞见的事，张艺兴说话都结巴了起来。  
"我是没问题啊……"  
得到了肯定的回答，张艺兴兴高采烈地回房间跑去网上订票了。  
随即从房里出来拿王老吉的吴世勋阴着一张脸。金珉锡在空杯子里倒满第四杯水，对吴世勋表示了真诚的慰问。  
"怪可怜的。"

  
18.  
Rottnest Island是距离海岸线很近的一座岛，因岛上的短尾矮袋鼠Quokka而出名。被列入濒危物种红色名录的Quokka，全球大概一到两万只不到，有一半全在Rottnest岛了。  
"真的一点都不怕人？"  
"嗯，看到人还会凑过来。"  
从没去过的张艺兴，对于濒危物种不仅野生放养还不怕人感到格外好奇。  
用打印出来的凭证去换了船票，等在码头的是一艘相对不大的全密闭式游轮。发动没一会儿，张艺兴就有点撑不住了。  
"想吐……"  
天气不好浪特别大，游轮还乘风破浪地开得飞快，全密闭式的船舱内一点都不透气。  
从下面吧台买了一杯咖啡上来的金珉锡，看到张艺兴恹恹的样子，问他要不要吃晕船药。  
张艺兴摇了摇头，想将脑袋搁在船舱内壁上，但距离太远了搁着不舒服。一脸无奈地看着他，吴世勋将张艺兴的头拨了过来，按在自己肩上。  
"有现成的不用。"  
"……珉锡在呢……"  
"你觉得他还会在意？"  
"唔……"

幸好一个小时不到就靠了岸，呼吸到新鲜空气的感觉别提多自在了。可是这天气又让张艺兴犯了愁。  
"下雨天会不会看不到Quokka啦？"  
"不会的不会的。"  
徒步走到租单车的地方，张艺兴很快就体会到了确实不会的。本以为这种小动物就算多，也该是出没在树林或者草丛的地方。谁知道在停满单车的仓库里看到了。  
"下雨天都那么多啊……"  
端着手机小心翼翼地靠近拍照，生怕将两个小东西吓跑了。可人家压根理都不理，扭头看了眼接近的陌生人，又低头啃手里的绿叶了。  
"这里距离港口近，往岛的深处更多。"  
付了押金，挑了安全帽和车子，许久没骑过单车的张艺兴觉得掌握得还算稳妥。大致看了下岛的范围，其实真的不算小，当天往返的话，顶多骑到一半，需要沿着那条全程10km的线路骑回来了。  
这个季节出来玩的不多，出发的时候没有可以参考的方向，时隔一年多再来的吴世勋也记不清路，三人一开始还走错到了岛上的一个小型飞机场。掉头骑回来的时候已经接近中午，决定还是先找个地方解决下温饱问题。  
"往那边走，应该有家Dome。"  
吴世勋凭借记忆回想着，这次成功领了一次路。中途下了一次阵雨，速度将单车锁好之后，三人就冲进了Dome。  
"我去趟洗手间。"  
刚坐下就开始环顾店内的金珉锡，终于找到了方向。  
"嗯，要我们帮你点吗？"  
"唔……Farmhouse beef pie吧，还有南瓜汤。"  
"好。"  
熟练得菜单都没看一眼。

"冷吗？"  
吴世勋看坐在身边的张艺兴左手翻着菜单，右手在大腿上搓着。  
"主要是淋雨了，风又大……"  
伸手去抓他右手，果然冰凉的。吴世勋拉开防风衣拉链掀起单衣下摆，将张艺兴的手塞进去贴着自己腹部。  
"诶！不冷嘛你！"  
"没觉得啊。暖和了吗？"  
"嗯……"  
手碰到吴世勋的腹肌，玩性起了捏两下。  
"嘿，还挺结实的。"  
"别乱摸，要起反应的。"  
张艺兴吓得一下子把手抽了回来，左手裹着右手，生怕吴世勋把他手吃了似的。  
"好了……不冷了……"  
吴世勋特别喜欢欣赏张艺兴藏不住表情时候的样子，好奇，惊讶，得意，惊吓，怎么都看不腻。  
"选好了吗？"  
"Ham and cheese salad吧……"  
"嗯，我去点餐。"  
喜好甜品的吴世勋给自己点了个华夫饼，看了眼把手正抄在领子里取暖的张艺兴，又向店员要了杯热水。  
"抱着这个吧。"  
吴世勋拿着号码牌回来，将玻璃杯递给张艺兴。跟见了救星似的，张艺兴接过热水，双手就严丝合缝地包着杯子不肯放手了。  
"哥，我下学期要开始打工了。"  
"诶~挺好的。已经找到了吗？"  
"嗯。下周就去面试。"  
还没来得及问是在哪儿，金珉锡拿着手机回来，说刚才看到孔雀，拍了照给他们看。从小没少在动物园见过，可第一次看到野生的还是让张艺兴惊叹不已。

  
19.  
下午重新出发，一个小时后就发现了，来这里游玩的最大挑战不是天气，是骑车。岛上地形绵延起伏，几乎没有一段是水平的。前一小时还有精力边骑车边看风景，后面就几乎把精力全放在踩单车上面了。  
"我去前面的灯塔下面等你们吧。"  
然后金珉锡就毫不费力地骑上坡顶，消失不见了。  
就算是常去健身房的吴世勋在这方面也遇到了阻碍，因为他平时很少进行腿部力量训练，都集中在臂部和腰腹。  
等到气喘吁吁地到达灯塔下，金珉锡正蹲在地上招呼他们俩过去。原来有四只Quokka正环绕在他身边，有两个还一个劲往他腿上蹭。  
吴世勋盯着Quokka鼓鼓的脸颊，又看看金珉锡的脸，用手指一个个点着。  
"一个大的，四个小的。"  
张艺兴一看，笑得停不下来。还真别说，尤其金珉锡笑起来的样子，和被称为世界上"最快乐的动物"的小生物，有点人形翻版的意思。

  
"今天玩得开心吗？"  
回去坐的游轮比早上的要大而且稳，天气放晴浪也小了很多。  
"嗯。可惜只能玩一天。"  
"以后不忙了再一起去更远的地方玩吧。"原本不能二人世界的遗憾，早就在今天看过张艺兴千奇百态的表情之后烟消云散了。"下次一起去法国吧。"  
张艺兴知道吴世勋指的是夏天看的那部电影，闷闷地说，"不要想那么远的事啦……"毕竟以后还不一定能……  
"哥说的，要早做计划啊。"  
决定的种子早就埋下开始生根发芽。吴世勋剩下要做的，是让张艺兴看到自己的决心。

  
结果第二天，因为平时忙于打工缺乏锻炼，骑了一天车之后回家，张艺兴一觉醒来，最疼的部位是臀肌。  
跟个没事儿人似的金珉锡看到张艺兴走路摇摇晃晃的样子，发出了由衷地感叹。  
"你们精力真足。"

  
20.  
没过多久，张艺兴就知道了吴世勋的兼职是什么。他竟然去了Domino's送外卖。因为是份不轻松的工作，所以要求一定英语口语水平，会开车，形象得体就可以了。  
关于最后一项，张艺兴默默在心里给他打了个十分，自认为吴世勋要是去送外卖，还不把那个小鬼妹迷个七荤八素的，立马加点一单还给小费。  
可这两人也因此变得聚少离多，除了一起上课的日子，白天张艺兴打工，晚上吴世勋送外卖，时间段总是错开的。  
"哥今天想吃什么口味的？"  
意识到立场突然对换，手在键盘上打着字，张艺兴歪着头夹着手机咯咯笑起来。  
"世勋真是长大了，开始投喂我了。"  
"一个比萨饼罢了……你不说我就随便做了？"  
"嗯……对了，不要放菠萝啊。"

  
但没过多久，张艺兴就有点不放心了。最近去邮箱取信的时候，频频收到吴世勋的罚单，无一不是超速罚款。  
"那里车速设置那么慢本身就不合理嘛……"  
摘下工作服的帽子把自己甩进沙发里窝着，吴世勋自己也有些闷闷不乐的。"我也不喜欢赚的钱喂罚款了啊……"  
"重点是安全隐患啊！"张艺兴在吴世勋旁边坐下，看他累得恹恹的样子心肠又软下来。"打个工都让人提心吊胆的。"  
知道张艺兴是关心自己，吴世勋撒着娇地把脑袋搁在张艺兴腿上。张艺兴想把他脑袋抬起来，吴世勋硬是把脑袋压着不肯松。  
"好累，让我枕一会儿嘛。"吴世勋把眼睑合上假寐起来。  
张艺兴也没再推，只不过会时不时地扭头往过道那小心翼翼地看着。  
"……因为想多送几单多赚点钱嘛……有些客户住的太远了，开车的时候就不自觉地踩多了油门。"  
睁开眼从下往上盯着张艺兴的，后者抬手把他的眼睛又遮上了。  
"你要赚那么多钱干嘛？"  
"……真要听？"  
"有什么不能说的吗。"  
"……这学期除了学费，我已经让爸妈把我的生活费断了。"  
"啊？！"  
将遮眼的手掌拿开，吴世勋就那么笑嘻嘻地盯着他。看到意料之中的表情让吴世勋心情特好。  
"嘿嘿，我是不是很厉害了？"  
虽然张艺兴一直以来也是如此，但这对于上学期还是个纨绔子弟的吴世勋来说，这一步跨得也太大了。  
"哥没发现冰箱里我的甜品越来越少了嘛，我也会勤俭持家了，不表扬我一下吗？"  
内心其实有很大的动摇，张艺兴一时之间不知道说什么，回答的开始南辕北辙。  
"是是，世勋不再是个小孩子啦。但你开车还是要注意……"  
"好啦……"表扬听起来有点敷衍，就那句说教听起来特别郑重。确实太累的吴世勋再次把眼闭上，昏昏沉沉的真的差点睡过去。  
"回房间去睡，着凉了。"  
"……不想起来……"  
吴世勋的意识开始往混沌深处走去的时候，一个柔软的事物贴在了他嘴上，他一下子清醒了。  
张艺兴的唇也就压上来两秒钟，单纯的触碰。两秒后也没分开，就贴着吴世勋的嘴唇说："乖，给你奖励了，回房去睡。"  
这是张艺兴第一次主动吻自己，哪怕尤嫌不足，吴世勋也没再得寸进尺。可惜平时油嘴滑舌习惯了，他有时候嘴上说的比脑子里转的快。  
"回谁的房间睡？"  
张艺兴沉着脸直接站起身，脑袋还搁他腿上的吴世勋嘭地摔到了地上。

21.  
忙忙碌碌了半个学期，中间假期的Royal Show都没能去成。好不容易逮到一晚上休息，吴世勋说要染头发。如今也会精打细算的他自然不会花个两百多刀去理发店染，十几刀买了瓶染发剂，让张艺兴帮他染。  
"暗红染了很容易掉色的吧……"打开盒子，张艺兴正在仔细阅读说明书。"你有不用的旧毛巾吗？"  
"不用，上次这件这T恤沾了咖喱洗不掉了，反正也穿不出去，沾上染剂没事。"  
洗衣房里有一面超过半身的大镜子，吴世勋摆个板凳坐面前，张艺兴就套上塑料手套开始干活了。  
张艺兴开始认真做一件事的时候不会想起来说话，除非有人开个话头。可今天吴世勋从镜子里盯着他，也久久没有开口。到头来竟还是张艺兴先发现了不对头。  
"怎么不说话啊？"  
吴世勋大概是真的不知道怎么开口，犹豫了再三，还是自己先掷出了问题。  
"哥觉得现在的我怎么样呢？客观点的评价。"  
"唔……懂事，自立，聪明……长得帅吧……"  
"哈哈哈，从客观上评价啦。"  
"我从客观上觉得你挺帅的。"  
感觉发根没有顾及到，张艺兴用手指开始按压头皮似的将染发剂抹匀。  
被夸奖的吴世勋眼睛都弯成了月牙，好在他想起了自己想引出的话题。  
"我上班的这家店，明年lease要到期了。"  
指尖轻压头皮的感觉很舒服，吴世勋的脑袋微微跟着张艺兴手上的动作左摇右晃的。  
"嗯……但他们准备续约吧？"  
盯着注意力全在自己头上的张艺兴，吴世勋舔了下干裂的下唇，斟酌着用词和语速。  
"不是他们，是我。"  
张艺兴的手停下来，从镜子里看着吴世勋，有些听懂了又好像有些没听懂。  
"我已经和这家店的持有人谈过了，也已经找了房产中介咨询这家店明年续租的事。"  
张艺兴愣愣地直视他的双眼，看不出一点玩笑。脱了稚气的眼神，坚定得宛如磐石。  
"哥，我不仅仅是已经想清楚了。"

  
22.  
既然将来要接手这家店，首先就要从主管的水平对他进行培训。吴世勋除了上课以外的行程相比较张艺兴几乎有过之而无不及，而且大多其实是不赚钱的免费加班。  
晚上十二点，吴世勋刚进门就接到通电话，然后又急匆匆地要出去。  
"怎么了？"  
"上次的订单一直没到，现在店里缺货。"边说边把外套穿上，将刚丢下的车钥匙又抓手里。"我去Ocean Keys的店里借点送过去。"  
"嗯……下雨开车小心点。"  
往年到九月就会有夏天的迹象，今年这都十月了，白天的温度近两日有所升高，天气还不是夏天的样子，晚上的气温依旧很低。  
一点钟张艺兴困得不行，还是没等到吴世勋回来。雨淅淅沥沥地下，脑子里浮现的尽是一些电视剧里开车分神出事故的桥段，胡思乱想的张艺兴又克制住了想打电话的手。将枕头放到床尾，头对着房门睡下，门也虚掩着没关。这样吴世勋回来他能第一时间听到。  
也不知道是几点，听到大门开锁的声音，来者也没开灯，就蹑手蹑脚地进来了。  
"……世勋？"  
明显惊讶于张艺兴还没睡，吴世勋推门进来。  
"睡觉门怎么不关？"  
"怕你回来了我听不见……"吴世勋随手开了灯，浅眠刚睁眼的张艺兴一下子被刺激得睁不开眼。"关上关上，太亮了。"  
房间又恢复黑暗，吴世勋就蹲下靠近了和张艺兴说话。  
"哥是等我呢？"  
"你这相当于疲劳驾驶……以前还老超速，下雨天超速不是找死嘛。"  
"别老逮着旧账啊！最近不是没罚单了吗？"  
"也可能你偷偷藏起来了……"  
吴世勋低声笑着，声音虽然很疲惫但轻柔的很好听。吴世勋道了晚安，站起来准备回自己房间，裤腿却被抓住了。  
条件反射的动作快于大脑，可手指又不想松开，有些语无伦次地喃喃道。  
"就睡这吧……不过什么都不许做！"  
喜悦的心情并没有被后半句熄灭，吴世勋清晰地感觉到了张艺兴开始慢慢将他容纳进自己的人生里。

不过，安稳的一觉醒来，吴世勋是精神了，在怀里搂着张艺兴的情况下，小世勋也精神了。  
严肃地从身心双方面健康考虑，当初张艺兴推了他一把，让他尽快下定了决心；现在也许是时候，反过来推他一把了。

  
23.  
男孩到男人的成长有时候真的很快呢……  
下面也成长得很……嗯？！  
感到大腿上抵着一个硬块，张艺兴顿时灵台清明想要往反方向缩，却被身后已经醒了的吴世勋紧紧圈在怀里。  
"哥，睡的好吗？"  
"还好……"总觉得这场景有点熟悉。张艺兴清了清嗓子试探地说，"昨晚说了什么都不做的……"  
"嗯，生理反应生理反应啦。我只是有点事情觉得是时候问，但害怕哥又跑了。"  
张艺兴这才想起来这似曾相识的感觉哪里来的。  
"哥，你喜欢我吗？"  
果然。张艺兴最近就隐隐感觉这件事又要被提上台面了。他虽然有自己的目标，吴世勋也向他展示了自己的决心。可未来的日子实在太叵测，无论是事还是人。  
"你是个喜欢热闹的人，不会觉得这边无聊吗？"  
"'如果你在火星，我也会爱上火星'。"吴世勋将下巴搁在张艺兴的头顶，重复着电影台词，"我越来越发现，你还有很多我不知道的小习惯小表情。眼镜戴久了鼻梁上的红印，吃比萨不喜欢有菠萝，腼腆笑的时候耳廓会红红的……你就是一个挖掘不尽的宝藏啊，每天都能有新发现怎么会觉得无聊？"  
吴世勋像是讲述般，慢慢回忆两人的点点滴滴，说得特别真挚。  
"……你的打算呢？"  
"跟你一起留下来呗~不许说什么这不算人生目标的标准！"生怕张艺兴开口，吴世勋抢着答道，"跟你一起工作挣钱，为了留下来一起努力，以后能一人出一半钱买个房子，这不是打算吗？我不希望当有什么事发生的时候，我不在你身边。"  
张艺兴觉得鼻头有点酸，吴世勋如此笃定地描绘着他自己不敢想象的未来。  
"……要是我签证到期了也留不下来呢……你也会回去吗……"  
"不会！"这句否定几乎是脱口而出的。"因为定好了目标就不会回头，这是哥教我的。但我不会让你等太久的。我会连你的份一起努力掉，也许会有许多波折，但最后会以雇主的身份给你提供签证，让你再次回到我身边的。"  
吴世勋将张艺兴翻过身来，看他有点红红的眼眶，望进他的眼底笑了。  
"不能因为可能会存在的失败，就连尝试都不敢。可是我真的很不安，害怕到头来是我自己的一头热。所以，现在能多给我一点自信和力量吗？"  
张艺兴揉了揉鼻子，点了点头。  
"那，哥，你喜欢我吗？"  
左手穿过吴世勋的脖子和枕头间的间隙，张艺兴按住他的后脑勺，将嘴巴凑到他耳边。  
"喜欢。"

24.  
耳边缱绻的回应激得吴世勋下腹一紧，正要把张艺兴的脑袋拉过来一阵胡啃猛咬，后者突然松了手坐了起来。  
"不早了，快洗漱洗漱准备去上课了。"  
吴世勋不是第一次被张艺兴这样毁气氛了，但是个人都是有脾气的。  
张艺兴下了床正要开门，一只手比他抢先抓上门锁，将上面的按钮按进去，拇指一转。  
张艺兴再去轴门，轴不动了。  
"嗯？"  
幸好和吴世勋预料的一样，张艺兴不知道门锁的这个小窍门。看到张艺兴怎么都打不开锁的样子，吴世勋慢悠悠地将上身背心脱下丢在地上，抬手将暗红色的刘海往后捋一捋。然后一只手抵着房门，一只手摸进张艺兴的睡衣，慢慢向猎物压下身去。  
"……"张艺兴小心翼翼地转过身，看着一点点逼近的脸，已经卸下刚才成熟稳重的神态，眼里布满了欲火中烧。企图进行最后一点自救地讨好道，"没人规定过心意相通后就一定要……而且还要去上课呢……"  
"翘了。"想跑没门儿。  
终于抓住那双觊觎已久的双唇，宣告着一场性爱的展开。

  
25.  
"哥，你两次喝多了，真的一点都不记得发生了什么吗？"  
"不记得……嗯……我酒量那么差……"  
第一次在清醒的情况下被吴世勋做着前戏，张艺兴已经害羞得不敢看他的脸了。  
"那太可惜了。每次哥都特别可爱地撅着屁股，哭着求我进去呢。"  
"胡说……啊……嗯……"  
第二根手指插了进去，呻吟不胫而走，张艺兴咬住自己食指的指节试图压下声音。  
可他不知道，他修长的手指含在自己齿间的画面有多诱人。被欲望刺激着的难耐，汇集到眉宇间挤皱了眉头。  
吴世勋的表情突然苦恼了起来，可怜兮兮地问张艺兴。  
"哥，我没有套怎么办啊？"  
"……别，别问我怎么办……还不是你……啊！……"  
"下次润滑剂也要准备点……"  
体内的手指按压到一点，全身的每个环节都止不住地互相分享着愉悦。差点惊叫出来的呻吟，让张艺兴再也不愿开口，牙齿咬得更深了。吴世勋故意像是生怕有人偷听一样，用耳语般的声音说，  
"今天忘买冰淇淋了……"  
些微闪过的片段让张艺兴的身体极速升温。吴世勋将自己已经待机太久的分身抵着臀肉，灼热的温度让张艺兴的腰部一阵颤抖，吓得眼睛都睁开了。  
"那我，就不戴套地插进去咯？"  
头偏向一边的张艺兴，用微红的眼角佯装凶恶地瞪了一眼吴世勋。吴世勋笑嘻嘻地将之理解为，说得好像他戴套做过似的。  
今天的新发现之一，张艺兴做爱的时候瞪人，特别诱人。  
感觉他的牙齿咬的太用力了，吴世勋有点心疼地去拉他的手。  
"嘴松开。"  
轻轻摇着头，就是不肯松口。  
"乖，松开……怕出声的话……"吴世勋将上身俯下，"就咬着我的肩。这么好看的手指，咬伤了多可惜。"  
张艺兴终于慢慢松口。吴世勋拉着他的手，指节和唇齿间拉出一条银丝。再次得以开口的张艺兴，看着吴世勋，带着点情欲味道的嗓子，软糯着喊了声，  
"世勋……"  
猛然将那只手按在了头顶，连接的银丝随着吴世勋的理智，一起断了。

下身毫无预兆地往里捅，发热的大脑依然记得担心张艺兴受伤，吴世勋用另一只手扶着，找准了角度慢慢开疆扩土。  
紧致的通道温柔地接纳着来客，可过分的热情让他难以消受，用空闲出来的一只手搭在吴世勋的背上，指甲陷了进去，张嘴对着他的肩膀咬了下去。  
"嘶……哥你还真下得了口……"  
知道自己刚才下口有点狠了，稍稍松开，用舌头舔了舔上面的牙印，手指胡乱摸着裸露的后背，小声埋怨着，"活该……"  
肉棒终于进到最里，从肉壁传递到双腿的快感，促使张艺兴的双腿紧紧环住了吴世勋的腰，小心避开指甲搂紧后背。  
"哥把我夹那么紧，怎么动啊？"  
"……那你就别动……唔！……"  
紧圈住腰的双腿明确传递着完全的信任和全方位的交付，无疑只会让吴世勋更加兴奋。吴世勋用自己腰力拉开距离将硬挺抽出，几乎不用他自己发力，就被张艺兴的双腿拉着又插了进去。被索求的感觉让分身又胀大一圈。  
"……那么喜欢我把你里面搅得一塌糊涂吗？"  
张艺兴有点不甘示弱地将双腿收得更紧，扒在吴世勋的耳畔，用气息刺激着他的触觉，喘息挑逗着他的听觉，低声挑衅着。  
"你搅得动吗？"

搅不动这也得搅了啊！  
第一次和没有酒精作用下的张艺兴做爱，这种不仅身体对自己打开任他予取予求，而且还带着一点年长者的不甘示弱的反击的结合，简直不能更棒。  
肉棒开始或深或浅地大力抽插起来，放开张艺兴的手，托着他的臀部奋力往一点凿着。肉体撞击的啪啪声伴着结合处混着淫液的摩擦声，与张艺兴不连贯的呻吟重叠在一起。身体快要被撞飞出去，张艺兴紧紧搂着吴世勋的脖子索吻，第一次主动地将舌头探进他嘴里。  
被那么多"第一次"刺激着，吴世勋将张艺兴的双腿从身上扒下来，按着膝盖将他双腿分得更开。  
"唔……轻点……啊……没那么软的身子骨……"  
话语间还贪婪地吮吸着吴世勋的舌头，啧啧水声不绝于耳。满意地看着张艺兴嘴角流出小嘴里装不下的液体，低头进盯着他另一张嘴贪婪的吞咽和挽留。  
"哥，我都半年没插进过这里了……你就这么想我吗？"  
为了昭示自己的存在感，下身重重一顶。  
"嗯……想啊……"能感觉身体敏感度的变化，张艺兴伸手握住自己的阴茎活动起来。"看着你一天天变成了这么成熟的男人……怎么可能不心动呢……"  
吴世勋得意得嘴角都压不下来，将动作放慢却次次尽根捅入。自慰中的张艺兴跟他想象中的一样好看，看着修长优雅的手指做着反差感的淫靡动作，就忍不住想让他变得更加淫乱。  
"这是哥的功劳噢……爱虽然曾让我盲目地只想跟随你，但也让我成长了啊……"  
将自己的想法付诸行动，吴世勋抽出硬块，抬起张艺兴的右腿架在自己肩上，将他的左腿放下摆平，跨在上面。拉高的半边身体迫使身下的人将身体侧了过来，两人的下半身完全呈交错的状态。双手抓着一侧的床单，张艺兴扭头看到吴世勋色情地舔了舔嘴唇。  
"这个角度，听说进得更深哦……"  
刚才就觉得自己快被贯穿了，张艺兴一听吓得有点想往上躲，可是一只腿被掐着根本动弹不得。吴世勋张嘴在张艺兴的小腿上留下齿印，又伸出舌头像猫咪一样舔舐。代替无法活动的腿，张艺兴的腰部颤抖着，后穴却止不住地因为期待而湿润起来。  
已经胀到不行的下体毫不费力地再次进入通道，习惯了尺寸的肉壁也毫无障碍，吴世勋咬牙直接将腰身猛送出去。  
"啊！……"  
一声变了调的叫声，张艺兴迅速捂住嘴巴。音调之高，怕是隔壁房子都能听见。吴世勋开心地顶弄起来，每次深入都会停留一秒，用根本无法再继续前进的顶端研磨着最里。被快感逼的一次次想往上逃，酥麻的感觉晕开到每一个末梢。摇着头，嘴里口齿不清地呓语着不知道是抗拒还是勾引的话语。  
"……不行……嗯……太深了……顶到了……啊……慢点……好大……唔……哈……给我……"  
用右手再次握住自己的分身，末梢的麻痹让手指无法握紧。  
"啊……世勋……"  
"嗯？"  
张艺兴突然想起来什么似的，扭过头直视着吴世勋的眼睛。  
"你……总问我喜不喜欢你……唔……那你呢？……"  
吴世勋将动作放慢，自己的大手覆在了张艺兴的手上，随着他的动作上下抚弄着即将释放的分身。得以喘息的空隙又因为下身被握住的力度再次呼吸急促起来。推着张艺兴的右腿折到胸口，俯下身用嘴轻啜着张艺兴的嘴唇，叹出他准备已久的示爱。  
"I love you to the moon and back。"

  
26.  
下次再也不逞强挑衅吴世勋了。结果他真的把张艺兴锁屋里做了一整天，末了才告诉他门锁的诀窍。  
体内的浊液已经清理出来了，身上还是粘粘的难受。吴世勋的睡脸看起来还是像个孩子一般可爱，每一个细节都符合张艺兴对"帅气"的标准。

起床随便套了几件衣服，拿好换洗的干净衣物，穿上还没来得及收起的棉拖鞋。走出房门才觉得不对劲，低头看了眼拖鞋，回到房间脱下放进盒子里，光着白皙的脚丫走去了浴室。

冗长宁静的夏天又开始了。


End file.
